Till Death Do We Part
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The wedding day of Sabrina Nicole Hinkley.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N These characters are ones that I created in my A Match Made In Heaven story. Obviously the regular Gilligan's Island characters were created by Sherwood Schwartz not I.  
This is a short story about Sabrina Hinkley's wedding to Jonas Gilligan.  
FYI all anon hate reviews by my anon Pinger/Ginger hating reviewer will continue t**_ _ **o be ignored and deleted and not cared about. I will write what I want to write and if they do not like it, too bad. In fact NO guest reviews will be let through. Sorry to those who don't abuse the guest review but I'm done with it. I will not read it I will just delete it.**_ _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

Sabrina Nicole Hinkley stood looking out the spacious window at the bright blue sky with the sun shining brightly. There was not a hint of chill in the air. There wasn't a heat that was unbearable. It was the absolute perfect temperature. A few birds flew by and she smiled to herself. What a special day this was going to be. Her eyes went down to the diamond ring on her left hand. She recalled the day it was placed there. It was by far the most romantic moments of her life. Sabrina's twin sister Amber used to tell her she was a hopeless romantic and the blonde had to agree. She was. Her parent's love story was one she thought was special. Little did she realize her own was just as wonderful.

She dated Jonas Gilligan during her senior year of high school. He was a year older than she was and the fact that a college freshman would want to date a high school girl said a lot to her. She was convinced most college men wanted older women cause for some reason they believed it made them manly. Well Jonas was the exception to that rule.

He was down to earth and probably the sweetest guy she had ever known. In many ways he was like his father William and in other ways he was like his mother Mary Ann. His love of the sea came from his father no question. Jonas loved being out on the water fishing with his dad. Sabrina had to admit that she too found it to be peaceful and tranquil. The fishing boat that Gilligan had purchased was big enough for her to be able to just sit and be inspired to write her stories. She had many published in literary magazines and she even co-wrote a play for the community playhouse. Some may think she was too young to be taking such leaps but they were wrong. Just flat out wrong. Your age didn't matter, it was your talent and if you had it you needed to showcase it. If someone didn't want to take you seriously that was their problem, not yours. You moved onto to the next who might take that chance. This was advice her mother Ginger had given her and Sabrina took it to heart.

Jonas always encouraged her writing and said he was convinced she would be a big name in Hollywood. Everyone would want her to write a movie for them. Maybe someday they will see one of her brilliant stories and want to make a movie out of it. It could happen. They made a movie from Ginger's romance novel. They could easily do the same for her.  
Sabrina always thought it was sweet of him to say but was just unsure that Hollywood would take her writing seriously. Jonas would tell her she was crazy. Of course they would. How they could they not? She was very talented. Anyone who thought otherwise was just jealous because they lacked writing skills. Those people who lack writing skills also lack the ability to know what will work and what won't work when it comes to characters. Especially when it comes to romance. You have to have a reason to root for a couple something that makes you want them to be together. A writer has to create the circumstances in which one will say Gee I hope they end up together. You don't just throw two characters together and think it's going to stick. It doesn't work that way.

Sabrina knew he was right. Whenever she and Amber watched their favorite soap opera they had a reason to want their favorite female character to end up with their favorite male character. They had chemistry, the characters shared a history, there were things to build on. Some people did not understand that. She got that. Perhaps Jonas had a point when he said that Hollywood could eventually see one of her stories and take interest. She certainly knew how to build up a romance in her stories. Romance in stories was easy for her. Romance in real life was another.

Before she met Jonas, she had gone out with some pretty crummy guys. Looking back now she had to wonder how she could be so stupid. Doug was the worst of them all. Always late, never had a valid reason for being late or just didn't care if she was mad he was late. He would constantly look at other girls even when they were out. Twice she caught him flirting with a girl on the cheerleading squad. But yet for some reason she just kept telling herself he really loved her. Like that foolish girl in Lesley Gore's song Maybe I know. Maybe I know that's he been a cheating, maybe I know that he's been untrue but what can I do? How about dumping the guy because he's a creep! That's what you can do! It finally clicked in her head when she was at a party of a friend's and she saw him kissing a girl by the pool. That was the final straw. Every part of her mother flared up in her and her claws came out. She marched over and shoved both him and the girl directly into the pool. She then declared to them they both made her sick and they deserved one another.

Sabrina swore she was not going to get involved with anyone for the rest of her life. She didn't care. Forget it no way. Not a chance. She grew stubborn with love just like her father before he met Ginger. Refused to acknowledge any romantic gesture from admiring males. Acted clueless and she basically frustrated them all to no end.

This was all until she set her eyes upon a lanky boy with a kind smile and warm eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and her face grew flush. He was so cute it made her angry that he could be so. She didn't want to get involved. No. Love was messy. Her father had been right. Oh really? Her twin would say. What about when he met Mom? He didn't think it was so messy then did he?" Oh shut up. Sabrina would retort back. It's not the same. But it was the same. Jonas made her see that while sometimes things don't exactly work out the way you want, you should never give up on love. And she was glad she didn't. She simply loved Jonas more than she could believe. Their first kiss was something else.

Magical and exciting. At least that's how she describe it in her diary. The two were just inseparable. They did just about everything together. Even though Sabrina had wanted to take it very slow in the beginning there was no denying she was falling for Jonas. Things progressed as she entered college and then graduated. That's when the big moment happened.

Jonas had taken her out on his father's boat. It was so beautiful. The water was calm and the moonlight made it sparkle. Sabrina had her hair swept up on her head and was wearing a white sundress with pink flowers. Jonas was wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. His brown hair flowing in the gentle sea breeze. They had a small dinner and there was soft music playing. A particular beautiful song by Madonna called Crazy For You was on the radio. It was in that moment that Jonas took her by the hand.

 _"Sabrina." He said. "I love you. I think you are the most amazing girl I had ever known. You are pretty and talented and smart. Very smart but you never made me feel stupid. I know I don't have as high of an IQ as you and your sister and your brother but you never cared about that. You actually cared about me for me. It's not everyday you find a person…what I'm saying Sabrina is that…I know how my father was too afraid to love Mom. I know about how your father was too afraid to be with your mother. They took too much time saying how they feel. Wasted all those years…I don't want to do that. I want to tell you right now that I love you and….Sabrina I want to marry you. Will you Sabrina Nicole marry me?"_

 _Sabrina was stunned and stood there in total shock. This was the last thing she ever expected. Tears trickled down her creamy white face before she shouted "YES!"_

The ring was placed on her slender finger and they shared a very passionate deep kiss.

The blonde's mind was now brought back to the present. She was going to marry Jonas and she was thrilled. The first Hinkley bride. To be honest she had always believed Amber would be the first to marry. The girl had been seeing Scott a lot lately. More than she had when she first set her eyes on him. The two had dated but not real serious. But it was getting to be. Amber was focused on making a career for herself and she was uncertain about marriage just now. It didn't mean she didn't want to marry, she just wanted to wait a little bit. Scott was understanding. He knew how much it meant to Amber to be a star in Hollywood. She wasn't exactly pushing him away. She still made plenty of time for him. Someday it may turn into more.

Sabrina recalled telling her mother about her engagement. Ginger was thrilled for her daughter. Hugged her and told her how happy she was for her. Mary Ann was over the moon knowing that one of Ginger's daughters would be her daughter too. It meant a lot to Mary Ann to actually be a part of Ginger's family and Ginger to be a part of hers.

The two women were so excited and threw a big engagement party at the country club of the Howells. A bridal shower followed a few months later. And the wedding planning. Mary Ann and Ginger had so many ideas about the type of ceremony it should be. As much as she loved them both, Sabrina had to slow them both down and inform them what she actually wanted was to marry on the boat that Jonas proposed to her on. Ginger and Mary Ann both agreed it was a fabulous idea and went full steam ahead.

Skipper aka Pappy to the kids, flew up from Texas with his wife Alice to help get the fishing boat in tip top shape. Making sure it was a worthy craft and there would be no problems. He and Gilligan went over every inch of the vessel.

The Professor was taken aback by all of this. One minute Sabrina was a little girl with blonde pigtails running up to him to show him her latest "book" which was really pieces of construction paper glued together and some drawings with captions. The next minute she was announcing she was engaged. It was overwhelming to say the least. He was very happy for her but also sad. He felt as if he was losing his baby girl. It was not something he could explain. Ginger told him she understood but gently told him he needed to let Sabrina go. It was time for her to have her own life. The academic knew his wife was correct. Sabrina did need to spread her wings and fly. He knew whatever obstacles came her way, she could overcome them. She was a strong young woman. A testament to her mother that was for sure.

Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. She turned to see her mother.  
"Hi Honey." Ginger greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Nervous, excited I guess." She answered. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"It is. And I'm so happy for you. Me and your father both are. Jonas is a wonderful young man. I hope the two of you will be very happy. As happy as I am with your father."

Sabrina grinned. "I don't know if I can lip lock with Jonas like you do with Dad."

"Funny." Ginger said swatting at her daughter. "Enough of your smart mouth young lady..it's time to get your dress on."

Mary Ann and Amber walked in a few seconds later and helped Sabrina into her classy and elegant white off the shoulder gown. It had pink flowers printed on the satin skirt.  
The veil was then attached and the women admired. "You look beautiful." They said.

"You really think so?" Sabrina said checking her reflection. She herself was amazed at the transformation. She felt like Princess Diana. She was going to be marrying her own prince in just a few short minutes.

"Yes I do." Amber said walking up to her twin. "You look great sis. I'm so happy for you. I mean it." She gave her a hug.

"Thanks sis." Sabrina said returning her hug. "I hope this happens for you someday."

Amber smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

The women then headed out to the waiting limo. Sabrina climbed inside feeling the excitement building. She was about to become Mrs. Jonas Gilligan. She could not be more happy. It's what she wanted. Just like how her mother wanted one with Roy Hinkley. Her parents marriage was very solid. More solid then some others in Hollywood. Ginger had a very busy career but she never ever let it get in the way of her marriage or her children. Her family meant everything to her. She loved her Professor as much as she did when she first met him. There was no changing that. No other man ever caught her eye and no other woman ever caught the Professor's eye. He was a faithful and loyal husband who wouldn't dream of bothering with anyone else. If anyone thought that they were crazy. The only one who turned his head was Ginger. He still had that look whenever she walked into a room and the woman still could make him stammer and stutter all over the place. Sometimes things in Ginger's career got crazy and yes of course they would argue like most couples do it was never to the point where either of them would consider…Roy simply could not be tempted by another woman no matter what. His love for Ginger was that strong. There was one or two in his office who attempted but they were shot down right quick. For too long he had dreamed of having someone like Ginger and he was not about to give that up for anything or anyone.

It was the same for Ginger. In Hollywood some people just had no respect for marriage. Well she was not one of those people. If a co-star came on too strong she gave them the what for. If some Hollywood actor tried to woo her, she shut it down. She would not be swayed or tempted by another man. Ginger waited too long for someone like her Roy and she wasn't about to throw him away. Not a chance.

Sabrina hoped her love for Jonas could remain as strong It wasn't easy that she knew.  
Mary Ann and Gilligan had a very good marriage but there was one time they almost called it quits. It was when Jonas was four. Mary Ann felt that Gilligan just did not help her enough and she could not handle all the responsibility on her own. He needed to man up and get involved. This did not sit well with Gilligan who said that he earned a good living and provided for his family. He worked hard to make sure they had a roof over their heads. The bills were paid, they had no debt. What more did she want from him? It turned into a two day battle before Mary Ann took off with her son and their two year old daughter and went to Kansas. A week later, Gilligan appeared on the Summers Farm. He looked awful and felt worse.  
The two sat down and had a long talk both agreeing that they shouldn't give up. Mary Ann promised she would be more understanding of his work schedule and more appreciative of what he does for them. Gilligan promised he would try to be there more for her and Jonas and little Ashley. He messed up a lot of things in his life but he wasn't going to mess this one up. The two reconciled and there marriage was stronger. It took a lot of work to make a marriage work but they were going to do it.

The young blonde hoped she could do this. She was certain she could. To spend her life with the man of her dreams…what girl wouldn't want that? She was prepared for the fights to happen, the arguments over stupid things. They already did that sometimes. Not a lot but sometimes. In the end it was all worth it. Sharing your life with another person was worth it.

The marina came into view and the limo came to a stop. The door was opened and she stepped out. This was it. It was time. Her wedding was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina smiled at the fishing boat on which the ceremony was to be held. Did it ever look amazing! Her pappy did a great job cleaning up it up to be ready for her big day. Of course Gilligan helped too. She smiled at pink flowers strung along the railings and the decorative white life saver painted with pink letters proclaiming the names Sabrina and Jonas. The blonde knew he made that himself and she was impressed. She planned on keeping it as a souvenir to remember this special day. It was a special day. She was going to become the wife of Jonas Skipper Gilligan. Butterflies were in her stomach but the good kind. She was filled with excited anticipation.

Ginger and her sister led her to the boat with Mary Ann in tow. They boarded and Sabrina was even more blown away at how nice the deck looked. It had been scrubbed and mopped to a shine. Not a hint of grime to be seen anywhere. Everything was fresh and clean. Her eyes briefly glanced to the room where she knew Jonas was getting ready but she quickly turned her eyes away. Pappy told her it was bad luck to for the bride and groom to see one another before the ceremony. Her father had advised it was superstitious nonsense. While she believed her father, she could not help but go along with her pappy. The last thing she wanted was any bad luck. And as silly as she thought it was, she refrained from getting a glimpse of her soon to be husband.

Sabrina was then lead below deck to another room where her father was waiting along with Mr and Mrs. Howell who were her nana and pop. Both of them looked so happy to see her and her father was over by a window still feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of this. The blonde hugged the Howells and they both wished her the best before heading up to the deck. Sabrina walked over to her father. "Dad." She said. "You okay?

He sighed and turned to his daughter who looked so much like him. While he certainly loved both his daughters and he also loved his son Alex who he was very close to, he never let on that it was Sabrina who was actually his favorite. The girl believed that it was Amber who was the favorite of Ginger and the Professor and truth be told she never minded it. He let her believe that cause he didn't want Amber's feelings hurt even though he was pretty sure she probably wouldn't care. "I'm fine." He said. "I just..My little girl is getting married. It was only yesterday that you…now you are…It's a bit much to take."

"I know." Sabrina said. "But I love Jonas and he is a good guy. He really is."

"Yes I am aware of that." The Professor smiled. "He takes after his father and his mother. They both did a terrific job raising him. I remember when he was born. I thought he was something else. Little did I know he was going to be my future son in law. When he was born it was hard for me and your mother."

Sabrina nodded. "I know. She had just lost Kimberly." She was always saddened by the fact she had a sister she never got to know. She did visit her memorial stone that Ginger had erected in a cemetery and she always paused a bit at the little angel that Mary Ann had carved that was sitting in their yard along with the stone that Gilligan had made. Sabrina would tell Kimberly how even though she didn't know her, she loved her and someday they would get to meet and be the best of friends.

"Yes." Roy said. "Then we discovered your mother was having a baby. We were beyond thrilled. Ambrosia Danielle Hinkely. How we could not wait to meet her! Then later on we come to find that there is another little girl in there. A Sabrina Nicole Hinkley. You cannot imagine how happy your mother and I were. To know that we had two special little girls. Now one of them is getting married."

"Yes Daddy." Sabrina said. "I am. And I am so grateful for everything you and Mom had done for me. You had given me everything I could want. You both always encouraged my writing no matter how bad my stories may have been."

The Professor smiled. "My dear daughter Sabrina your stories were never bad. You have a lot of talent. Just like your mother. In some ways you are very much like her. I was always proud of you and I will continue to be proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy." Sabrina said. "You know that I've always wanted children."

"Yes I am aware. You always took extra special care of your dolls growing up."

"If Jonas and I do have children, I hope that I'm as good of a parent as you were to me. I love you Daddy." She said hugging him.

The Professor wiped a tear away and returned her hug. "I love you too sweetheart."

Ginger watched the scene and was touched. She knew that Sabrina was the apple of Roy's eye. She could tell from the day she was born Roy thought her special. Truth was Ginger thought it sweet. Sabrina was a terrific grounded young lady. Ginger adored her to pieces. Just like she adored her other daughter and her son. All of her children meant the world to her. Kimberly included.

The movie star walked over to her husband and daughter. "It's time." She said. "You ready honey?"

"I am Mom." Sabrina replied. "I'm so ready."

The three walked up the steps to the above deck. Gilligan was standing with Mary Ann beaming with pride that his son was marrying such a nice girl. He just loved Sabrina as if she was his own daughter. Mary Ann thought the world of her too. She was so happy when Jonas started dating her. Many nights she prayed that more would come of it. Well her prayers were answered.

There were not too many people at the ceremony which is what the young couple wanted. They only wanted family. That included Aunt Nicki and Uncle Matthew. Alice and Skipper of course. Kimberly and Joshua Grant. Their Uncle Danny. And members of Mary Ann's immediate family. That was it. A big wedding was something they ever considered. Just a small wedding with just their family. Amber told them they were crazy. She herself wanted a glamorous wedding with tons of flowers and hundreds of guest. All of Hollywood there. Sabrina laughed and said she was just like her mother to which Amber replied I know. What's wrong with that? How cool would it be to have big name Hollywood stars at your wedding! While Sabrina had to admit it would be pretty darn cool, she still did not want that. Neither did Jonas. They were happy and content with a small wedding on the fishing boat which Gilligan had named Summer Flower in honor of his wife. He always believed Mary Ann to be as pretty as a flower.

Sabrina made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father. They reached the altar and he kissed her cheek wishing her the best. It was then that the minister began.  
Sabrina's heart was pounding with excitement. This was not a dream. It was real. All real. Her eyes looked into those of Jonas who was smiling at her as if she was the most beautiful being on Earth. He believed that too. No one could be more sweet and beautiful than Sabrina Nicole.

The vows were exchanged along with the rings. The minister pronounced them husband and wife and Jonas placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips. Amber had tears of joy in her eyes as did Ginger. Mary Ann was overcome with emotion along with Mrs. Howell.

Skipper thought it was swell and was proud of the young couple.

It was then time for the reception and the music began. Sabrina and Jonas danced their first dance to Crazy For You. The song that was playing when Jonas proposed. The lyrics were so true to their hearts. Sabrina brought her lips to his and kissed him with passion.

When the dance came to a close it was then time for the father/daughter dance.  
Sabrina picked a song called My Girl by The Temptations. It was sweet song that she felt was just perfect. Roy thought it was an excellent choice. He did feel that he had everything knowing he had his daughter. The dance came to a close and Sabrina then danced with her Pappy and then with Gilligan. She insisted upon it. These men were equally important to her. As was her Pop who she shared a dance with.

Once the bride had finished her dances, it was time for the groom. He danced with his mother to a beautiful song sung by Debby Boone called You Light Up My Life. Mary Ann always thought that Jonas was the light of her life. He was her special little guy and he always will be. Jonas then danced with Ginger and then with Mrs. Howell.  
Amber insisted upon a dance with her new brother in law and he obliged.

Jonas' dance were completed and the real dancing then began. Sabrina and Amber took to the floor along with Ashley Gilligan. Paula Abdul song began blaring and they danced and sang at the top of their lungs. The girls had a blast. Ginger was happy to watch the scene. Seeing her daughter so happy was all that mattered to her. She hoped she would be as happy with Jonas as she was with Roy. Speaking of Roy…where did he sneak off to?  
If he thought he could avoid her he had another thing coming. Ginger found him over on the other side of the both staring out at the water. She smiled as she approached him. "Darling….what are you doing over here? You trying to hide from me? You know you can't do that. I always find you." She said breathing in his ear.

He smiled at his wife and turned. "No my love I'm not hiding from you. I'm just taking this all in. Our daughter is married. And it's possible that not too long from now she may have a baby of her own. I'm just amazed at how time flew."

Ginger nodded. "I know it is a lot to think about but Roy let's not. I would rather think about other things…" Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt and he gulped knowing what was coming.

"Um Ginger…."

"Roy darling…" She purred her hands slipping inside his shirt touching his skin. He swallowed hard before her lips were against his kissing him with her intense passion. His arms went around her and all he could think about was this still beautiful after all these years being.

"A ha!" A voice called out. They were startled to see Mary Ann standing there grinning.

Ginger frowned. "What do you want brat?" She snapped.

Mary Ann giggled. "Gee how did I know that you two would sneak off somewhere to…"

"Oh hush up!" Ginger said not too happy with the spying farm girl. "What do you want? We are busy."

"Right busy." Mary Ann laughed. "I just thought you would like to know it is time to cut the cake. But if you are busy…"

"Oh stick a cork in it farm girl." Ginger said sticking her tongue out. "You are such a brat."

Mary Ann could not help but laugh again. "And you are still hot for the Professor. Some things never change."

Ginger stuck her tongue out once more before joining the others for the cake cutting.

The reception then came to an end and the young couple climbed into a limo that was waiting to take them to a luxurious spa hotel for their wedding night before they departed for their honeymoon.

Sabrina sat back in the seat feeling happy. She turned her head to her new husband. "I love you."

"I love you." He said kissing her hand. She rested her head upon his shoulder and gazed out the window at the stars. All her dreams were coming true. This was just the beginning.

The End.


End file.
